Lisim Darkshift A Novel
by GoDogs88
Summary: Lisim Darkshift is captured and forced to fight her new but trustworthy freinds.


_**Theme song - Devour - Shinedown**_

Chapter One

"Where am I?"

"In The Hospital. My name is Neaf I will be your… helper."

"Hi my name is um…Lisim. I think."

"Here is some water." said Neaf.

"Thanks. Where am I………" I said but I was cut off by swirling colors in the ceiling. "Ohhhhhhh! Pretty lights!"

"Is she asleep yet?"

"No! I am……." I said but fell asleep in mid-sentence.

"Now should I bag her , Drar?" said Neaf.

"No let Orl do it." Drar said. "Orl come on and bag her , dear."

"Ok, Ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch! I will do it." Orl said.

Drar sighed .

"She always does it!" Neaf shouted.

"That's cause I am the better henchman" Orl said.

"Whatever!" Neaf said.

"Where am I" I said again.

"In **the Emporium of Evil Mad Science**." said Drar.

"What to be feed to dragons." I said sarcastically.

"Not yet. Only if you don't survive the testing or come out bad." Drar said

OMG! How did I get here? I looked around and saw some other children.

3 boys ,and 2 girls. They had name tags.:

_**Test subject 1, boy, name: Iskim, 14.**_

_**Test subject 2 , girl, me, Lisim, 16.**_

_**Test subject 3, girl, Lirtilsa, 8.**_

_**Test subject 4, boy, Ilast, 10.**_

_**Test subject 5, boy, Assast, 12.**_

Of course I am the oldest.

"The king , Drar, is coming and you must all be silent." Neaf said in a stern voice.

"Hello as you may not know you are in the town of Darkshift it is named after the first owner of the land King Fobub Darkshift. We took all five of you because we are on a search for the immortal daughter of King Darkshift. You play a big role in this mission because you are the ones who are going to _kill_ anyone who stands in our way!" Drar said.

Wait did he say _KILL_!

The next thing I knew I was in a bag that smelled like old gym socks.

Then they dumped us out of ourbags in a empty gym. I bet their returning the bags we were in.

"Ok you Iskim pick your weapon." Drar said.

Chapter Two

"What the _heck_! We have to fight!" I shouted so loud probably the whole _world_ heard me.

Everyone stared at me and I saw tears in the other kid's eyes.

"Yes, to the death. No one, except us, leaves alive." said Drar.

"You all have powers, here are note cards that say what your powers are." said Orl.

_**Mine said: wings, reading minds, and others will come as you grow but we don't know them yet.**_

_**Iskim's said: changing looks, deadly, acid, spit, wings, exc.**_

_**Lirtilsa's said: can talk to and call animals, has a dragon pet named Rhith, wings, exc.**_

_**Ilast's said: can breath underwater, can bend rock, wings, blind, exc.**_

_**Assast's said: great fighting skills, can bend water, wings, exc**_.

"Now start!" Neaf said

Then I noticed they were to stupid to put a net. So I whispered to everyone on one to jump and fly away.

"One!" I screamed then everyone, including me, took off and flew away in a big group.

Flying was awesome it felt so free! Unfurling our wings felt so good. I cant believe I was asleep the whole time I was getting wings attached to my body!

"Does anyone know where we are going?" asked Lirtilsa.

I don't know how I knew this but I said "Maine."

"Why?" asked Assast.

Before I could answer I heard sirens "Must be from **the Emporium of Evil Mad Science." **I said.

"So I guess from now on we will be a pack. I know I barley know you guys but I know we are all _freaks_ so I love every one of you." I said with a sparkle in my eye. "Now come here I have to give you all a big bear hug." I said giving a everyone a big _pack_ hug.

So its decided now we are a big _Pack_ all together. Now we were off to Maine.

"It took forever but we are finally here." I said landing on the ground. We were in Maine it took 17 hours because apparently we were in California before. Whatever I know.

"Its so pretty!" Lirtilsa said

"Yes, it is." said everyone except Ilast because he is blind.

"Describe it for me." said Ilast said.

"There are lots of trees and a big lake with a big lighthouse." I said.

"Cool!" Ilast said.

"Yes very." said that all to know voice of Drar.

"We finally found you all." Orl said.

"Time to die." Neaf said.

Chapter 3

Crap! How did they find us so fast.

Then I noticed something on everyone of the packs legs, homing detectors.

Crap that's how they find us. We have to get them off. I see every one else noticed them just now too.

"How do we get these things off our legs?" I stupidly asked.

"What!? You are very stupid!" Orl said.

So you're the one wearing the black mini skirt and black tank top in dead winter. One more thing you are wearing a wraps over your mouth!

"First. I can read minds, missy. Second I have a scar!" Orl said.

Your skinny as a stick.

"I've been tested on too. I have wings, can read minds, and do not weigh very much." Orl said. "I am here to assassin you all." she said pulling out a gun.

"Fly" I said.

Then everyone once again leaped into the air but this time we all fell with a big "plop".

"What happened?" I asked.

"We shocked you so you couldn't fly." Drar said.

Great more pain.

"Ok so we can't fly and you guys don't have brains what's next we get put in those dog cages you have there." I said.

"Yes." Orl said.

Why did I see that coming.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go." I said grabbing onto a bus going by luckily the pack saw what I was doing and followed.

I could see the shocked expressions on their faces.

"So were are we going?" Ilast asked.

"China, Beijing" I said.

Chapter 4


End file.
